Only at the Krusty Krab
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: another Spongebob and oc (nikkie) smut fic. Nikkie is at the Krusty krab, in the kitchen, waiting for her boyfriend to get off, but she cant wait, and the business is slow, and so, they take advantage of this time, R&R


**Boo yaa, another smut story, oh y'all saw it cumming, well.. Here it is, another Smut story with our spongy couple, I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing this.. ^^ I'm just gonna jump into this, cuz filler sucks.**

* * *

Spongebob stood at the grill, while Nikkie sat back on an empty pickle barrel waiting for her love to finish up with work, he had another thirty minutes or so until his shift was over. Nikkie's eyes drifted down from his smiling face to his hands, which were busy flipping patties, those hands weren't just good for flipping patties, his hands were capable of many other, amazing, things that didn't involve work, but his hands were nothing compared to what he had tucked away in those squareshorts of his.

Spongebob hummed a harmless tune, the smell of the greasy patties filled his nose, 'awe, that smell never gets old.' he moaned as he took in more of their smell, he laughed as he flipped the the cooked patties onto a bun along with the rest of the toppings.

"Ahh, perfection." he said under his breath, "Order up!" Spongebob sang as he placed the plate in the window. Spongebob turned to Nikkie and gave her a sly smile, "Welp, that was it, all I gotta do now is, clean the grill." Spongebob informed, "and then we can both get outta here and, do whatever you want." he said before he went to the janitor's closet in the kitchen to get the cleaning supplies.

While Spongebob stood back at the grill, Nikkie decided to stroll over. Spongebob jumped as her hands wrapped around his chest in a hug, her body pressed against his, Spongebob placed his hand over her hand as he turned back to the grill.

Nikkie stared at his face as he focused on the grill, if only he would pay more attention to her then that dumb grill. Spongebob giggled as Nikkie slowly began to kiss the side of his face, he turned his head to brush against her cheek, "Th, that tickles." he said as reached his free hand back to hold the side of her face.

Slowly, she kissed down his neck area, tickling in a tingly sensation, he moaned as she licked she side of his ear, nipping at his skin to get him to yelp, "Hnn, Nikkie." Spongebob moaned as he closed his eyes to take in the hot feeling.

Spongebob gasped as a wave of cold air/water escaped down his pants as Nikkie slipped her hand under his shorts, he didn't even have time to think about how she'd got there, all he knew was that it wasn't good.

"N, nikkie." Spongebob made a harsh whisper, "Wh, what.. Huh are you doing!" he asked, Nikkie kissed the side of his face again, his face had dropped it's smile and the spatula, and a deep shade of red covered his cheeks.

Spongebob glances down at her hand, "Mmm, Nikkie." he hummed, he looked back at her, "Wh, what are you OH oh ahh nn, don't.. Hnn rub-" he stopped mid sentence as she began to massage his stick,"Hmm? What was that hun? You want me to stop? Oh, but… why? Your friend here seems to be happy." she said as she felt him become hard.

Spongebob let out a cried moan, "Hah, I, I'm working." he said as he grew weak, closing his eyes, "Awe, come on, there's no one even here, Squid is busy sleeping in the stalls, and your boss is ' _busy'_ counting his money." Nikkie informed, "and So, why don't we get, ' _Busy'?"_ Nikkie suggested as she stepped in front of him.

"Oh, but- what if we get caught?" he asked, Nikkie smiled as she pressed her hands against his chest, "Oh, don't worry about it, I'll lock the doors, and if we get caught… oh well let them watch, I don't mind." Nikkie shook her head, "Haven't you ever wanted to, do something naughty before?" she asked as she pulled his groin into hers.

Spongebob bit his lip, "Ye, yeah but, this is.." "it's ok, Spongebob, we'll be quite, like I said, there's no one here, your shift ends in about fifteen minutes, so." she said as she brushed her hand down the side of his face.

"So, why don't we wait until we get home? We can do all kinds of things there, I mean, that's where all our toys are and-" "Shh, we don't need toys, i mean, we got all the things we need, right here, and I really can't wait fifteen minutes." Nikkie shook her head as she pressed her body against his, "Hnn, I'm so wet." she moaned in his ear.

Spongebob gulped, this was getting on his last nerve, "SO, Spongebob, whatya say?" she asked as she slid to her knees, Spongebob shook his head, "Please, if we get caught, I could lose my job and.."

Nikkie began to unbuckle his belt, "Well, we just have to be quick." she said as she pulled his pants down around his ankles, "Cuz, I don't think that you're in the right condition to leave just yet." she said as she poked is bulge.

"Ng, N, Nikkie." Spongebob trembled as she pulled his briefs down around his ankles, his member came sliding out, she now stared him in the face, "Oh, my, well hello there, Little Spongebob." she greeted with a soft kiss.

Spongebob bit down on his knuckles, "Oh, don't, hnn talk to it." he said under his breath as she took him in. Spongebob's eyes left the top of her head and stared at the order window before he closed his eyes to enjoy her, if he was going to get fired, he might as well make it for a good reason.

It seemed that last night just wasn't enough for her, not that he minded. Spongebob ran his hand around the back of her head before settling on a spot, his hands grabbed at the back of her head, bringing her in closer.

"Hann, Nikkie" he moaned as he started moving his hips to match her movements. Nikkie stared up at him with her pleading eyes as she slowly worked on him, her hands made circular movements around his shaft, while she also rubbed and squeezed his jewels before taking them in her mouth.

"Oh, Nikkie.." he shook his head, "H, H, i'm close." He warned, Nikkie moaned as she closed her eyes and went faster. Spongebob clenched his jaw as he forced her head down on him as he thrusted in one last time.

Nikkie slowly pulled back while extracting all the juice she could get from him, she stared at him as she swallowed. Slowly she stands up, her hands run up his body, pushing up his shirt before reaching his collar, slowly she unbuttons button by button.

Spongebob watches as she reaches for the bottom of her dress, he helps her pull the dress over her head, now she stood in her dark blue bra and panties, his hands ran up her body before he brought her in closer.

Their lips connecting instantly, Spongebob wrapped his arms around her back and brought her in closer, her hands held onto his shoulders as their bodies collided, torso against torso. Nikkie glanced down at his member that stuck out between them, Spongebob squeezed her hips before he picked her up, her legs wrapping around his hips.

Spongebob sat her down on the small condiments table, using one of his arms he swept the top clean before setting her down, pushing her down on the counter top. Nikkie stared up at him, her palms rested in the middle of his chest.

Spongebob pressed the head of of his cock against her panties, "Hnn, Spongebob." she huffed as she bit her fingers, "You're the one that started this." he said as he gripped onto the bands of her tong.

Spongebob dropped to his knees as he tossed the dark colored cloth to the side, he spread her legs open before he buried his face between her legs, using his tongue to write out the ABC's. Her back arched in the air, her nails dug in the top of his head, "H, Ho, Spongebob." she moaned as he began to finger her.

He kisses up her body, sucking, licking, and nipping at her skin, he reaches to unhook her bra. Spongebob kisses her lips, he smiles as he stares down at her face, she brushes the back of his head with her hand, she stares at him with her innocent loving eyes, she began to pant, "H, ha Spongebob." she moaned her voice was filled with want, and need, she needed to have him.

Spongebob grins, pushing her away from his lips, "I'll be right back," he said before turned around and walked towards the freezer, before returning shortly. Nikkie stared at him as he stood between her legs, he motioned for her to sit up. Spongebob placed a small kiss on her lips, he nudged her nose for her to open.

"Han, hn." she moaned as he slipped a piece of ice in her mouth, the cool water of the ice streamed down the side of her jaw as he twirled his tongue around the ice cube before he took it out, holding it between his teeth, a twinkle sparked in his eye before he leaned down, brushing the ice down her chest, and around her hard nipples, and then sliding it down the center of her stomach, to rest in her belly button.

He stood up, wiping his mouth before he took another ice cube, since the other had melted a little too fast, he couldn't blame it, she was so fucking hot, he smiled before he leaned back down to her lips, she gasped at the sudden change in temperature down there, he was such a tease, it was so cold, and he was just laughing, he finished the cube before he started to lick up her freezing lips, having her gasp at the burning sensation from his tongue.

Spongebob moaned as he started to rub himself, getting himself hard again, she was getting close, and he wanted to be ready for when the real show started, Spongebob watched as she slid her hand down her body, touching herself for him, "Hah, Spongebob." she moaned as she began to thrust her finger in, she bit her lip closing her eyes, one hand fingered her while the other rubbed and squeezed her breast. Spongebob moaned as he continued to stroke himself, "H, hnn, Nikkie."

Nikkie opened her eyes, she reached down and wrapped her fingers around his shaft, bringing him closer, "H, ha, I want." she moaned, Spongebob bit his lip as she pressed him into her, she gasped as he pushed in deeper, slowly expanding his size, he licked his lips as he thrusted the rest in.

"Hah, Spongebob." she moaned as she arched her back, squeezing her eyes shut tight, "Sp, Spongebob." Spongebob thrusted back in, and pulled out slowly, repeating the actions over and over, the table they were on banged against the metal wall in front of them.

Spongebob then yanked her up, her hands resting on his shoulders as they panted, staring into one another's eyes, panting with each upward thrust. Their lips brushed against each other, he sucked on her bottom lip, "Sposhbov." she moaned out from behind her teeth, he snarled as he bit down on her neck, being careful not to puncture her skin.

He huffed, looking down at what was below him, his balls slapping against her as they fucked, creating that familiar sound, anyone passing by could hear them, it was a wonder why neither, Krabs, or, Squidward had yet to barge in, maybe, it was because they failed to notice the two of them standing at the kitchen door, peeking through the window, the two looked at each other, they had to admit, they could take some notes from the boy, they hadn't seen this much action since- Neptune who knows when.

Spongebob buried his face in her chest, before she pushed him down, and she slid off the counter, she pushed him back down on the floor, forcing him to stay down before she climbed over him, Spongebob held onto her hips as she began to grind her hips in a circular motion, she panted under her breath, as did her, running his hands up hr body to find her breasts, he pulled her down enough for him to lean up and suck on them while she rode him.

spongebob looked up at her, panting, she was just as warn as he was, "H, i'm gonna cum." he warned as he started to slow down to keep himself from exploding, he wasn't selfish, he needed to wait for her, just a little longer, she was almost there, he could see it in her face, she only nodded in response, Spongebob panted, pulling her off of him before he turned her around and started to eat her, while she rubbed, and sucked on his cock until they came, one after the other.

Spongebob panted dropping his head, and his arms down at his sides as she fell, still on top of him, he rubbed her lower back, blinking, "Th, that was- just, we're so bad." he scoffed, shaking his head, Nikkie laughed, "See, I told you, no one would even know-"

Spongebob rubbed the sweat from his face before he sat up, the two picked up their clothes he looked at her as he straightened his tie, she walked over to him, kissing him on the cheek, "I'll see you when I get home?" she questioned, rubbing his chest, he still had to clean the kitchen, which would take a little time, and she wasn't about to wait up, not when she could go to his place, get clean, and wait for the next few rounds when he got home.

Spongebob laughed, kissing her, he bit her lip, "I'm hard already." he said getting a laugh, she turned around, glancing at his pants and her hips, "Well, you better hurry and get this kitchen clean, so you can join me at the Pineapple." she said, having him grab her from behind, he kissed her neck, and squeezed her ass, running his hand up her chest to her face, he turned her head further towards him and kissed her, "You better get home- and stop distracting me so I can Actually get my job done, I'm gonna wreck you so hard tonight, just wait till I get home." he said before he kissed her and then gave her a quick push to get her to leave.

Spongebob sighed as she left the kitchen, and he looked at the even bigger mess on the floor from shoving everything onto the floor, and not to mention, cum, and sweat was all over the place, he scratched his head, get it done and over with so he can go home, and stay up all night.

krabs and Squidward sat ducked behind the counter, hiding when she came walking out, and when she was gone, they stood up and looked through the window, the two of them then burst out laughing, startling the sponge, he turned to them, knowing that they had been watching the whole time, he grew red, but deep in his mind, he didn't give a barnacle.

 **The End- no, there's no second part, and thanks for reading, and whatever, this took me forever to finish, one of those stories that's been stored away in my files for months and hasn't been touched, and so, yeah, thanks for reading this old story.**


End file.
